Grant to Grant (chapter 5)
by imogenegrant3
Summary: A new Life at Thunder Bay with triplets.


Page 64

" _GRANT to GRANT"_

 _(SUBTITLE: Life at Thunder Bay with triplets)_

AUTHOR:

IMOGENE GRANT

imogenegrant3

COPY RIGHT:

"GRANT to GRANT"

THEME: (a series of very important Information Disappears domestic and abroad. Hundreds of sensitive documents on the open market) LIESEMBEZZELLMENT DECEITGREEDFRAUDMURDERROMANCE SCANDALS GALORE

MAJOR CHARACTERS:

FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT: Partners with

OLIVIA POPE GRANT. Husband and

Wife investigations. Nothing too small, investigation

with a heart.

JAVIER 'HUCK' JIMENEZ: The guru of computers nothing too complicated. With his son Javi, Kim 'ATTORNEY' wife reluctantly, calms Huck's madness.

ABBY: Avid student of the law along with LEO BERGEN at home and internationally.

"GRANT to GRANT"

QUINN PERKINS: STUDENT OF MARSHALL

ARTS IN ALL ITS FORMS can kill with her bare hands WITH A LAW DEGREE.

LOCALE:

SOME WHERE IN A BIG CITY

SOURCE: The fertile mind of

Imogene Starks Grant. ANY SIMILARITY

TO ANYONE LIVING OR DEAD IS

PURELY COINCIDENTAL.

GENRE: MURDER MELO DRAMA

Domestic and world affairs, nothing too small what more can you ask for…

WRITTEN FOR TELEVISION

"GRANT to GRANT"

INT: FITZ' HOME OFFICE_DAY

Cell phone sounds…image appears on camera.

FITZ saw KELLI, said, "Yes dear?"

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION: LIV to see.

KELLI said, "Daddy… CHRIS want wear his pants right… KATY is chasing him."

Caught on camera Chris, laughing, running, training pants on his head toilet tissue streaming behind him.

FITZ laughing."Tell Chris to put his pants on right."

KELLI said loudly, "CHRIS… Daddy said put your pants on right…He's coming."

CHRIS yells back saying, "So…?" continues to run and hide from the exhausted Katy.

"GRANT to GRANT"

RAY said, "OOooooh you're in trouble…"

KELLI laughs saying, "No desert!"

CHRIS stops, asked seriously, "Is today Friday…?"

RAY answered, "Nope…" KATY shook her head.

CHRIS replied, "So… he's coming when…?"

LIV asked, "I wonder who taught them these things? ...They have your number mister… and they're learning fast… you're a softy."

Chris fell over the stack of pillows there was gales of laughter from the nursery.

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ chuckles responded, "We have to direct their paths ... but you have to admit they're funny."

LIV says, "I must admit they're learning almost anything faster than normal… do you think they're gifted?"

FITZ answered, "You could have something there… we need to have them tested… I'll see to that…" he paused then continued, "JASON'S son was kidnapped, given a haircut…he might have been followed I want take that chance. I want increased security for you and my children…just as a precaution."

LIV had a momentary FLASH BACK to the long hall, the red door and the let down when she was

"GRANT to GRANT"

stopped … the frustration during the kidnapping… then LIV said, "I agree whole heartedly we should work on that right away…Get Huck, Omar and Ivan on it especially the burner phones and importantly how to maintain the origin of the calls."

FITZ said, "We agree on this…We should have a TUTOR to guide the children with new ideas … not push them."

LIV said, "We can do that, they're remarkable … sometime they're unbelievable…all walked, talked before they were one … when there was no professional to guide them they spoke with each other, the nurses and us… their dexterity is improving… all created what you see today… you ole softy." LIV said softly looking at Fitz lovingly.

"GRANT to GRANT"

LIV added."We could tell ADELE about our idea… for other kids…we can make this an experiment…"

FITZ said, "Talk…talk talk…Are we becoming an ole married couple… I haven't had a hug or kiss in hours."

LIV said, as she sat astride his lap, "I'm sorry… I would never do that." as she kissed his face between words repeatedly.

He enjoyed every moment.

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

They're gathered around viewing pictures on the wall of dead policemen.

FITZ asked, "What's different about these photos?"

"GRANT to GRANT"

HUCK said, "Not killed there…no pooling of blood."

QUINN responded, "The body is sitting leaning on the desk, he doesn't seem to fit in the chair… too tall."

FITZ added, "Those are obvious… one wife said there was a tall man or figure seen at some of the killings there are witnesses who may have seen the killer, but there was no investigation to speak of… We need to go back to the first policeman who killed a black or brown man… we need surveillance tapes anything we can find."

HUCK said, "I have CHESTER, OMAR and IVAN on it now."

"GRANT to GRANT"

HUCK continued, "A tall policeman… no one checked to see where he might have been when

he was killed… was he really a patient in that hospital?"

LIV said, "We know we're dealing with a deranged killer…we need to know what's going on in his head."

FITZ said, "Good idea... We have two people we know are tall… one the Dr. BRIGEWATER and number thirteen corpse was a tall undercover cop… check everything." he paused, then said, "I asked DR. DABNEY to come today and give us some insight into what our possibilities are."

QUINN said, "Huck and I have gone through most of

"GRANT to GRANT"

the tapes and photos and found more than two tall

men in the first twelve killings… we're trying to clarify the facial features… it takes a while."

DR. DABNEY entered hurriedly, saying, "I'm sorry to be late traffic is insane at this hour."

FITZ responded, "I know you're busy Doctor… but can you give us some idea what to look for… the killer has to be deranged?"

DR. DABNEY said, "I've read your evidence, so far… I feel I must touch upon three possibilities as I see them…a psychosis is the loss of or out of touch with reality. He has inappropriate thoughts, and is

"GRANT to GRANT"

Delusional, and does not function in reality… The Sociopath usually manifested in childhood… no conscience no sympathy and in childhood there is cruelty to animals and he might have been abused."

LIV said, "Doctor… sorry to interrupt… but the notes he leaves, it appears he has sympathy for the black or brown people murdered by police."

DR. DABNEY replied, "The cop killings, he might have done them for kicks…or they might have triggered something in his past… a person of authority could've abused him… police are authority figures."

"Out of touch with reality, inappropriate thoughts and is delusional, does not seem to fit, according to the notes." QUINN said.

"GRANT to GRANT"

The Doctor asked, "What's more inappropriate than thirteen brutal murders?"

FITZ answered, "You have a point there…"

DR. DABNEY said, "Now I come to the granddaddy of all Psychosis…lastly there's the scary PSYCHOPATH often very intelligent… no human emotions… Lying seems to be a required skill for him…manipulation he treats as a second calling…never… I do mean never… he does not hesitate…and will blow you away in a mille second without blinking an eye… which accounts for the raw brutality of the cop killings… does that help you?"

FITZ answered, "That does give us a lot to think about…Thanks Dr. Dabney for coming."

"GRANT to GRANT"

DR. DABNEY said, "If you need more call me… If I find more I'll call you… Good day… I have to hurry… more nuts to crack…oops sorry a dumb psych joke."

He leaves as hurriedly as he arrived… after a quick hand shake.

There is drumming in the distant from the office nursery.

FITZ said, "I thought we threw those drums away… Liv… sweetheart tell me… please tell me you didn't save them."

LIV laughing said, "I forgot dear…"

She gathered their belongings everyone had a good laugh.

"GRANT to GRANT"

The Associates were gathering their coats bags and other belongings when the door open and CHESTER, OMAR and IVAN entered with an older man.

CHESTER said, "Before you leave I think ASSA JOSEPHENSON has something to tell you … I think you need to hear…have a seat Assa…."

As they stacked evidence boxes beside the table.

ASSA said, "I'm Assa Josephson, a police officer. I'm nearing retirement. In those boxes are proofs of the breakdown of policing in our country."

FITZ said, "That's quite a mouth full… why did you bring them to us?"

"In ten days I'm retiring… I met CHESTER a while back… we got to talking…. I have Macular

"GRANT to GRANT"

Degeneration… I'm going blind…My time is over….The police of today never pay any attention to an old man so they talk… saying any and everything before me… I'm just old Assa they laugh."

CHESYER said, "You should hear some of the stuff done to CARLETON in the middle of the night… I gave ASSA some evidence collecting equipment… It's sickening the things done to Carleton they're trying to force a false confession from him…There are weak policemen who can be persuaded to talk and tell what they were forced to do… just listen… you'll be sick too."

ASSA said, "I've seen things from the beat cop to the halls of Congress… stuff that will blow your mind you want believe … I couldn't when I first started."

"GRANT to GRANT"

LIV and FITZ along with the Associates listened.

ASSA continued, "The Chief of Police in this city is the great grandson of the GRAND DRAGON of the KKK…after Chester fitted me with proof gathering equipment it's all in those boxes… should help with your law suit especially the civil suit?"

LIV asked, "Weren't you afraid… after all you could have been caught… and possibly killed yourself."

"Yes of course, but that was not the point…There're pictures of who and what was done to the kid in the middle of the night... the rookie cops were afraid but not enough to go against the more brutal killer cop community. The skin heads and all the racist cops are scattered through the police forces across our country… there are Congressmen, government,

"GRANT to GRANT"

Workers, Senators in our government out there to make sure the Mud people and others that are not like us… never get their rights." ASSA paused…

ASSA finished with a sigh of relief as a great weight lifted from his shoulders.

A shadow crossed his face as he wiped his eyes.

As an afterthought … ASSA said, "A sitting Judge once said his job was to give blacks and brown a felony number, put them in Jail… that will keep them off the Voter rolls…he made another sick joke… the police were not guilty of murder…they were just thinning out the race… doing his bit for us the right people… those like us… there it is hope it helps."

"GRANT to GRANT"

CHESTER asked, "Well was it worth your time? We have proof positive to change the face of racism in policing in this country."

There was an exhale of pent up relief all around.

FITZ answered, "…Worth every minute… we've been given a treasure trove of information… we can't foul this up… make good use of it… Now my wife and I must pick up our drummers."

As he and Liv left the room.

CELLPHONE SOUNDS IN JASONS OFFICE_DAY

Jason answered saying, "BALLARD here…"

A voice says. "Hi…cousin."

"GRANT to GRANT"

INTERCUT PHONE CONVERSATION:

JASON said, "I thought it was about time for you to show up…How the hell are you JAKE?"

JAKE answered,"I'm good…the family okay?" he has grown a full beard.

"Yes the family is okay." JASON replied...

JAKE said, "I know of your problems here… I'm on it… how about Fitz, did you contact him?"

"Progressing nicely… you know I'm not without

"GRANT to GRANT"

resources myself. … Be ready in seventy two hours at one A.M. we act together… between the three of us we can take care of these crack pots." JASON responded.

JAKE said, "I have some loose ends to tie up…I'll be in touch…Oh and how are they Fitz and Liv…?"

"They're okay… happy."

Connection broken.

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_NIGHT

Papers scattered all around as they read them.

LIV said. "Honey… there's no way we can get all this information into court."

FITZ replied, "You're right… do you still have

"GRANT to GRANT"

contacts in the news media… we need to get some of this to them…"

"CHESTER and his group could get washed paperless information to reporters… is that possible… we could ask Huck." LIV said.

NEWS STUDIO_DAYS LATER:

NEWSCASTER said, "This just in Ladies and Gentlemen…. We have it on good information… the Police chief of Langdon, Kentucky… an advocate of separate and not equal for the races … the good chief has children of Asian ancestry…DNA at the Chiefs insistence… the children's birth proves him to be the biological father of the children…. his ancestry shows his great grandfather was a slave

"GRANT to GRANT"

trader…he has espoused not; letting minorities vote in the white man's elections …because they don't understand how our world works… More on this exposé as the news arises… Good night and good thoughts until tomorrow… JAY HARRY signing off."

The news went virile around the world… and sent other reporters scrambling, searching for more Scandals in the news.

INT: NURSERY_DAY.

LIV and FITZ entered, Kelli ran calling, "Mommy! Mommy…!"

Liv picks her up… KeLLI says. "My mommy." And

"GRANT to GRANT"

pats her mother on the shoulder… resting her cheek under Livs chin.

RAY and CHRIS latch on FITZ' legs and was dragged across the room. Boys saying, "My daddy, my daddy!"

FITZ says laughing, "I suppose this means they're glad to see us."

LIV says laughing, "It would seem so… It's great… I love it… and I love you for chasing me until you caught me."

FITZ answers, "Who caught who… that is the pregnant question…and you are Prego…I love it too… nothing better than this my Doux Bae Bae…"

"GRANT to GRANT"

LIV said… wondering, "I'm curious to know what color this babies eyes will be… we have brown, blue and hazel… what else is there… we could use a gray eyed child."

FITZ said, to the children, "I have to tell you all… you're going to have a new brother or sister."

Ray said, "No thanks we have one sister… why can't we just have a boy?"

"Good question… can you arrange that mommy?" FITZ asked both laughing.

They sat holding their baby's…and listening to their children's day.

"GRANT to GRANT"

EXT: WOODED AREA_NIGHT ONE A.M.

Simultaneous… coordinated… explosions … six in Europe and three on the Atlantic coast… massive destruction few survived….

JASON to FITZ said. "We found one knuckle dragger… I apologize to the Primates… this nit wit is keeper of accounts and ready to spill his guts …"

He and FITZ opened the door to a bunker… The prisoner visibly nervous and jumpy… sat tied in the middle of the room… his face spattered with blood.

FITZ to prisoner, "Did we spoil your plans…We can get this over with if you tell us what we want to know… who your leaders are… where is the main

"GRANT to GRANT"

Office…and we want all the records of this extortion… and the cutting of JASON JR.' hair…" turns to Jason saying, "Just thought I'd take a shot… and ask our nervous friend here."

JASON responded, "Good shot… hope it works." Turns to the prisoner said, "You understand what we want?"

THE PRISONER stammered, "Yes…yes... the offices and the books are at the Atlantic Bar and Grill… the offices upstairs until we have bigger space…. Cutting of the hair was a warning… Is that what you want to know?" he looked pleadingly at the two men.

JASON said, "We'll check it out…If we're satisfied

with this mess…we will not talk again … my LU LU

"GRANT to GRANT"

will be waiting nervously…. Check with you later …sport." Pats the prisoner on the back.

The prisoner was wide eyed with relief… that he was still alive.

The two men leave's the bunker.

FITZ saying, "We'll have to have dinner after this is over… at Thunder Bay."

"Sounds good to me… my LU LU will be happy with that… we've heard about THUNDER BAY… look forward to it… we'll be in touch." JASON replied.

INT: GRANT HOME_ NIGHT

LIV met FITZ at the door, anxiously asking "Are you alright?" she checked his body then hugged him tightly around his middle.

"GRANT to GRANT"

FITZ hugged her back said, "Not a scratch on me … we have everything we need to nip this take over in the bud… Jason's enterprise is intact…I want a hot bath with you… then to bed… I'm tired and I need a rest after tonight…"

LIV asked, "Can I get you something? … I was so worried….I have to go with you from now on."

"No dear I'm fine… I have you and the kids a little safer… that's all I need." FITZ said softly… as they went into the master bathroom.

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

NEWSCASTER said, "Another sick joke by a sitting Judge this time…he said before the good ole boys

"GRANT to GRANT"

and an open microphone at the Annual DINERS DINNER…I quote…"My reason for sitting on the bench is to give blacks and browns felony numbers to keep them off the voter rolls."

Loud drunken belly laughter followed.

A noted Senator, who voted against civil rights, said "I want to thank you… too." More laughs.

"Another good ole boy… the Police Chief in fact… thought his sick joke could top that, said, "My policemen are not committing murder… they're just thinning out those races… for people like us."

Gales of back slapping drunken laughter recorded.

"GRANT to GRANT"

Multiple news media picked up the stories and sent them spiraling around the world. All from the dinner were trying to move away from the jokesters… by some denying they were not … there, but the list can't be wrong nor changed.

GOP members saying, "No comment." To reporters.

Then hurry away into buildings or their cars to make their getaway.

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICES_DAY

All are gathered, "QUINN says, "We have found that number thirteen is actually the real Dr. Bridgewater… His killer is actually JEROME DILLARD….who saw police kill his father… when the mother tried to help… the cops, blew her face off….Jerome hid… a neighbor found him two days later … sitting at the side of the dead parents…

"GRANT to GRANT"

saying, over and over …Mommy…Mommy… At seven he was put in the system… moved from one home to another…he did have psychiatric treatments… It so happens Jerome has a Photographic memory and absorbs information at a high rate…intelligent … manipulative… His life was the making of a killer by cops… a person of authority."

HUCK added, "Now Jerome is sitting in Methodist Psychiatric Hospital… calling for Mommy… I've sent the report to the wives… it'll ease their minds."

LIV said, "That's great work… I knew you could do it."

FITZ saying, "Abby I've spoken to the Attorney General and we think you can step down into a States Attorney spot as Prosecutor… for your up

"GRANT to GRANT"

coming trial with THURMAN ALLAN… because some were elected to Congress some were not and others Government workers… to be sure of a conviction… He and I want an air tight case… what do you think and how are you coming on that?"

"I'm with you both one hundred percent… I'm for it… and ready… can I have Quinn as second chair?" ABBY answered.

FITZ said "Well let's rock and roll… I'll ask about QUINN… you might need two second chairs."

FITZ turns to QUINN saying, "QUINN you're on the CARLETON GORDON case… how does it look? And how do you feel about second chair? We need to get our trails all in a row."

GRANT to GRANT"

QUINN answered, "With the help of CHESTER and his group we're ready when we get the court date… then we can rock roll… so to speak, second okay."

FITZ said "The Jason Ballard mess is cleaned up… we're having a dinner party to meet his family at THUBDER BAY… you're all invited… no swimming this time… we'll celebrate… eats and dancing."

INT: NEWS STUDIO_DAY

"HILL OGDEN reporting… there is still fall out from the Annual DINERS DINNER… The sitting Judge who said his being on the bench to convict Blacks and Brown men to give them felony's to keep them off the voter rolls… and the Police Chief who said

"GRANT to GRANT"

his policemen were not committing murders they were just thinning the races. There was back slapping drunken laughter… unbelievable… I am HILL OGDEN reporting as Scandals galore arises."

INT: GRANT DINING ROOM_DAY

FITZ rips open a manila envelope, reads, "Dear Daddy" … he said to LIV, "This is from Karen…" continues to read, and "I hope I can still call you daddy after this letter. I found months ago that I might not be your child… I had DNA tests done. I found that you are not … my father … ANDREW NICHOLS is my biological father…Daddy If I can still say that… remember the Secret Service officer killed in the line of duty? Mom was broken hearted… he is probably TEDDY's dad… MOM was drinking heavily one day 

"GRANT to GRANT"

and let this slip… so you see dad you were living in a fantasy world with Mellie. I'll have Teddy tested for you, no worry…Your kid KAREN GRANT as always. When you get this I will be in the South of France …Be in touch when I'm settled." KAREN.

FITZ puts the letter aside slowly stands walks to the window to stare out… without focusing.

LIV said, "Are you alright FITZ… honey talk to me." She went to him and hugged him around his middle… he slipped his arms around her … they hugged each other for the much needed comfort.

FITZ replied, "That's a lot to absorb this early in the morning."

"GRANT to GRANT"

Drumming from the nursery, FITZ saying, "I still have the drummers and the little one who just kicked me in the abdomen… little buggers always on time… and most of all I have YOU…."

"The dinner Party is next week… shall we cancel?" LIV asked.

FITZ answered, "No we go on with our lives the past is just that… we can get over it in time… is that good for you my DOUX BAE BAE?"

"I'm with you sweetheart." LIV responded.

They both looked out the window certain of the new beginning.

"GRANT to GRANT"

The night for the dinner party arrived_

The guests were gathered in the dining room.

FITZ in casual open shirt and LIV dressed with empire waist and long skirt and sandals... met JASON and his family at the door.

JASON was handsome dressed casually said, "This is my son JASON the third…JONATHAN and my daughter CAROLINE… last but certainly not least my wife LUANNA BALLARD… my LU LU… one could tell he loved her deeply…"

LU LU tip into the front her smiling face lit up the room…her complexion seemed as if it had been kissed by the Hawaiian sun, her dark hair cascaded

"GRANT to GRANT"

down her back, with her well rounded figure, neat waist line descended down to flaring hips that moved sensually under her clothes to end with great legs… Caroline is the image of LU LU her mother.

LU LU like a long time no see greeting, as if to say … …I'm here let the party begin, she actually said, "Good evening everybody."

All responded with hellos and hi's and welcome...

His sons went to the pool area with CHESTERS son JUNIOR, daughter CLARA, who with CAROLINE became best buds… along with JAVI, OMAR and IVAN…young people were served the foods they requested… played table tennis, computer games listened to their music… with comradore and understanding of most young people.

"GRANT to GRANT"

LU Lu said, "We saw your lovely triplets… I did notice one thing they were identical… but they had different colored eyes….great if one can do that."

Jason asked, "How did you manage that."

"I have no idea I think it was LIVs doing."

FITZ answered. … Everyone laughed.

After dinner coffee…CHARLIE a changed man asked JASON saying, "What are you going to do when some guy asks your lovely daughter out?"

JASON smiling replied, "I don't know…I'll probably clean my gun in front of him…that should get the message across."

"GRANT to GRANT"

"CHESTER I've heard great things about you… where did you meet your lovely wife?" Jason asked.

"We met in LONDON where my family owned a traveling show…we stayed in contact for months and was married the next year."

CELESTE said, "He should have told you it wasn't that easy… my father was not so keen on him …because Chester was a trick shot artist … a member of the show… Dad thought he knew too much about guns."

HUCK asked," How did you meet Lu Lu…JASON?"

"GRANT to GRANT"

JASON replied, "I met LU Lu on the big island in Hawaii… I had my first tall ship… in dry dock… decided to check out the island got lost… and had to ask direction at what happens to be her father's home… when I saw her I got lost the next day…"

Lu LU said, "He came back several days in a row finally my dad got the picture… we were married six months later… and here we are." When she laughed deep dimples appeared in her lovely face.

JASON said, "I liked my LU LU going and coming…"

LU LU laughing… threw her napkin at him.

FITZ asked. "Would anyone like to listen to oldies but goodies and maybe dance off the dinner?"

"GRANT to GRANT"

All were ready…and paired off QUINN with CHARLIE, they did the Hip Bump modern style, HUCK with KIM a smooth CHA CHA CHA … CHESTER with his wife CELESTE The Elegant Ballroom Dance, JASON and LU LU A Hot Tango that sizzled, ABBY and LEO BERGEN did The Chubby Checker Twist…FITZ and OLIVIA a slow romantic dance… to I ONLY Have Eyes for YOU."

The first song was slow as I Only Have Eyes For You… they ended the evening with a spicy rendition of Groovy People…The evening ended on a jovial note… with promises to do it again soon.

The kids had sat watching the grownups have a good old time…laughs and finger pointing…they were impressed that their parents could move so well…and enjoyed the scene that unfolded in front of them with renewed wide eyed respect.

"GRANT to GRANT"

The goodbyes were said and the last car drove away…

FITZ and LIV walked arm and arm to their bedroom …exhausted.

INT: UPSTAIRS LANDING AT STAIR GATE _ beside stacks of toilet tissue and paper towel rolls.

Three children sat with their legs through the gate bars…laughing happily…

RAY rolled toilet tissue down the stairs steps.

CHRIS rolled paper towel down…

KELLI took her turn with roles of tissue…the stair steps were covered with paper towels and toilet tissue.

"GRANT to GRANT"

All thought that was so much fun… threw more.

LIV and FITZ came to see what was so funny at this hour in the morning… to find their kids covering the stairs with paper...towels and toilet tissue…

FITZ asked, "What are you up to at this hour… where is KATY and ALMA?"

CHIS answered, "In the bathroom…"

RAY added, saying, "Katy sick… ALMA helped her."

All went back to their fun…

FITZ said. "No more rolling paper… back to the playroom."

"GRANT to GRANT"

KELLI asked,"Daddy can we dance like you and Mommy… I can do this," twists around while stamping her feet… saying,"CHRIS can do that…" CHRIS does the motion of the BUMP…  
RAY can do this…" Ray did the motion of the Tango…"Can we daddy? … Can we mommy?"

FITZ said, "We'll talk… you go to the playroom now."

LIV and FITZ went to see what was wrong with KATY.

INT: ASSOCIATES OFFICE_

HUCK is clear eyed, dressed and groomed to the nines…he says, "We have CHESTER on conference…he needs to run something by us…"

FITZ nods his okay.

"GRANT to GRANT"

HUCK said, "You're up Chester…"

CHESTER responded, "Good morning folks… I have an idea to run by you, but I need to know how you feel about Gays and others?"

FITZ said, "They're all people as far as I know… what else…can I say?"

CHESTER said, "Good… I'm in touch with, for example… women couples and male … who are scattered throughout the country with mixed race relatives one… granddaughter is related to an ex-vice President…and other acquaintances' are in the statehouses and in Washington…some know people who are doing the bombings in our nations, want to help…they're angry about the way the present Senate is taking this country… the bombings are not to harm it's a wakeup call… from this coalition of

"GRANT to GRANT"

Multi-racial and ethnic people…call me…me signing off."

They had listened with rapped interest.

INT: FITZ' OFFICE_DAY

He opens a manila envelope… read out loud to LIV.

FITZ saying, "Daddy… Jerry was your only biological son…Karen. Have a peachy day for me.

CELL PHONE SOUNDS_

LIV INTERCUTS PHONE CONVERSATION: for FITZ to hear.

KELLI the snitch said,"Mommy… the boys are playing ball in the house…!" this followed by a loud crash in the background.

LIV asked, "Kelli…What was that?"

"GRANT to GRANT"

KELLI answered, "He broke it… it fell…"

"We'll be there don't go near the breakage." LIV said.

"Over, and out… Mommy." KELLI said.

INT: ASSOCIATES _DAY

HUCK saying, "I looked up my biological father … he's dead now… I'm assuming his name JAVIER JIMENEZ…no longer HUCK… I'm clean of conscious of my past and can cope with it effectively with you; my families help… please help me."

LIV says, "Anytime…you got it JAVIER." All agreed.

QUINN said, "We can go to court next Wednesday on the CARLETON CASE…I'm ready, and loaded..."

"GRANT to GRANT"

COURT ROOM _ DAY

The audience is crowded with the press… along with interested spectators.

QUINN asks, "May I approach the bench… Your Honor?"

JUDGE says, "Approach…"

"Your Honor… we request that Your Honor… recuse yourself, and step down from the bench…" QUINN requested.

The JUDGE answered,"Why? ... No…I will not step down…"

QUINN said, "For bias… Your Honor."

"GRANT to GRANT"

THE JUDGE said heatedly, "There is no bias in any of my rulings…. Never …since I took the bench…shows me bias…!" he yelled.

QUINN responded, "During your tenure … ninety one percent of your rulings have been against Blacks and Brown men specifically."

THE JUDGE saying, "They came before me and were proven guilty… I passed sentence sent them to jail or prison, whatever applied at the time…. There was no bias in any of my rulings… I repeat young lady show me bias."

QUINN corrected, "I am QUINN PERKIN ATTORNEY AT LAW …Your Honor."

The Judge nods reluctantly.

"GRANT to GRANT"

QUINN motioned to JAVIER who brought a television forward.

QUINN says, "Your Honor you attended a DINERS DINNER…telling a sick joke… did you say the reason you are on the bench is to give Black and Brown men a felony number to keep them off the voter role?"

She used the remote control to show the JUDGE saying just that.…

QUINN said, "This appears to be you… telling that sick joke and doing a back slapping laugh after the joke.

The JUDGES face shows defeat.

Pandemonium breaks out in the court room as the

"GRANT to GRANT"

Phone cameras clicked… reporters noisily and hurriedly leave the court room… to make a dead line…

Shouts for, "Order in the court!" went unnoticed.

The JYDGE crashes the gavel down saying, "You think you've made your point even though it's wrong …I will step down…" his gavel crashed down again as he leaves the room.

JUDGE ABIGAIL WALKER takes the bench.

Bailiff says, "Order in the court JUDGE ABBYGAIL WALKER presiding."

JUDGE WALKER said,"Opening statement…Ms. PERKINS."

QUINN answered, "Thank you…your HONOR….Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen of

"GRANT to GRANT"

the Jury. Today I'll tell you about the young man CARLETON GORDON a college student…. On the night he was arrested he was at the wrong place wrong time looking for a study group." as she passed out pictures of Carleton young, healthy smiling …. To the judge… the defense and the jury….she continued saying…"He was swarmed by five Policemen arrested and taken to jail….Carleton tried to tell them he was not their killer. The Sergeant in charge said, "He's lying…his kind always does. Protect and Serve is a myth and a joke in certain parts of our town."

I will prove by scientific reports, DNA, affidavits, and Carleton himself that this is true."

Quinn sits at her table…

The attorney JACK ADAMS defense attorney, said,

"GRANT to GRANT"

"Protect and Serve is the police motto… they perform their duties every day…These men some are rookies to season police… doing their duty daily. That's all there is to it Ladies and Gentlemen… we don't have to prolong this trial… remember Protect and Serve everyday….I'm done your Honor."

JUDGE WALKER says, "Call your first witness…"

QUINN said, "The People calls POLICE OFFICER

"FRED DENKER… takes the stand please and be sworn."

QUINN asked, "Can I get you something, water are you comfortable?"

Police Officer shakes his head …no.

"GRANT to GRANT"

QUINN continues, "What did your Chief tell you about the prisoner?"

POLICE MAN answered, "The Chief said never hit him in the face… it would be seen in court… he said I want a confession, do you understand?"

QUINN points out, "And yet he has a broken wired jaw he'll have to wear that jaw stabilized for weeks, drinks fluids for that time, and then soft foods…, raped repeatedly…a flailed chest and a fractured leg… how and when did all that happen?"

POLICE OFFICER, "The time he spent in jail and last… A week ago…the last time the broken jaw."

MONTAGE: of Court room activity…

"GRANT to GRANT"

QUINN's questiong DNA findings of laboratory employees, Objection of Defense Attorney, Doctors …Police Officers over objections...

The outer door open and CARLETON was wheeled into the courtroom. he looks around then writes on a pad…that read, "The Chief raped me three times."

Surprise was frozen on the Chief Polices' face…he turns and talks to his Lawyer anxiously in whispers.

His attorney shakes his head adamantly.

The Police Chief stood, saying "I want to testify…Your Honor… that's my right Your Honor."

THE JUDGE agreed, saying, "Yes bring that man

forward… are you finished with this witness."

"GRANT to GRANT"

"Yes your Honor." QUINN replied.

The police Chief was seated.

"Did you condone all that's happened in you precinct?" QUINN asked.

"No… never…!" The CHIEF of POLICE said vehemently.

QUINN asked. "Did you rape this man … CARLETON… more than once?"

"No… never happened!" The police Chief said.

QUINN said, "You must have had a Gay old time at that Diners Dinner…We have DNA tests showing one Rapist… three times… as recent as a week

"GRANT to GRANT"

ago…would you help us out and give us a sample of your DNA for testing? It would clear this all up right now…"

"No… no… I take the fifth… I take the fifth! "The chief shouted.

THE JUDGE said, "CHIEF you ask to testify… now you can't take the fifth… you can't answer the questions you choose and refuse those you don't like … Now answer the questions I want to hear your answers."

QUINN asked, "Are you the same police chief who attended the DINERS DINNER and said… I quote 'Your police were not committing murder of black or brown men they were just thinning out the races'? …

Laughter was loud and back slapping fun for you all."

"GRANT to GRANT"

The Chief started to answer…

Quinn stopped him saying, "Would it surprise you, my firm has found the killer of the woman in apartment three twenty…Her ex-husband…has confessed…DNA is wonderful …he matched the spatter of blood left in apartment three twenty…he's

on the way back here now waived his rights out of remorse…you see chief he wanted her back… your kind of people was a wife beater."

"

QUINN used the remote to show that dinner and the Chief saying exactly those words.

"I'm done with this witness … your honor."QUINN said.

The police Chief appeared a defeated old man …saying, "No contest … your Honor."

"GRANT to GRANT"

His Lawyer threw up his hands in disgusted defeat.

THE JUDGE smashed the gavel down saying,

"Court is adjourned until tomorrow when I will give you my ruling…the Jury is here by dismissed with our thanks." The gavel crashed down again as the judge left the courtroom.

Sentences were hand down.

INT: WORLD NEWS STUDIO_DAY

NEWSCASTER said, "An innocent man was vindicated and released today… after being arrested, …his bruised, battered and broken body will take a long time to recover…after the recorded police brutality done by his captors …and get this folks… the Police Chief was involved as…DNA tests showed him to be the rapist, he has stepped down

"GRANT to GRANT"

as chief and is on his way to prison… as we speak… What did we do without DNA?" JASPER MOSELEY saying, tune in tomorrow for more SCANDALS GALORE."

KIM JIMENEZ… litigated the CIVIL CASE… won

Thirty million dollars from the City, the Mayor… Police Department and the Chief of Police…the whole infamous five cops… involved in that brutality.

Somewhere In a big city park are two old black women… they meet there every week to sit and

remember… and talk about the different new times.

IMOGENE said, "How the hell are you MILDRED?"

"GRANT to GRANT"

"Giirrllll …I'm fair to middling and how the hell are you woman?" MILDRED said.

"I watched… a T.V. show this week that involves kissing … strangest thing I've ever seen…Girl these

Actors… latch on to the others lip to hear the pop… looks painful." IMOGENE said laughing.

"Sounds painful… and dumb…If my husband had done it that way I'd have given him a newbie… now that was one man who could really kiss. He knew what to do…my man!"

IMOGENE said, "He won you over… I wonder what's for dinner at the home tonight."

"We have to go to find out… I'll see you next week… call me after nine in the morning…" MILDRED went

"GRANT To GRANT"

toward the VILLAGE HOME for retirees.

IMOGENE used her cane to go on her way… ambles into the sunset.

THE END:

ADDENDOM:

"To the readers…I have loose ends to catch up on sorry I didn't do it in five episodes… I promise six will do that…ABBY needs her day in court…" LOL

imogenegrant3

THE ABSOLUTE END:

"Grant to Grant", Episode 5


End file.
